The Crystal Outlaws
by SkullQueen Loritta
Summary: While searching an old gem war ship for corrupted gems, Steven finds five gemstones. After getting the okay from Garnet, Steven takes them home with him and the crystal gems. Follow Steven and the gang on new adventures with the group of gems he found called The Crystal Outlaws while meeting new gems along with way. Pairings inside. Rated T for swears, poofs, drama, suggest themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Loritta: Hi, I bet some of you guys are surprised to hear from after I've been gone for a long time huh? Well that's because I've been busy and kept forgetting the password to my account. But fear not, I'm back! This is my first Steven Universe fanfic that I'm working on with my friend Ookami. It was started sometime last year and last week was when the first chapter was finished. I thank emeraldgem92 for being our beta reader. If there's any other mistakes, they are my own.**

 **We don't own Steven Universe. I only own my gem ocs which are Agate, Benitoite, Diaspore and Dumortierite along with any other gems I will be throwing into this story. Ookami only owns her gem oc Emerald. Aside from the usual RubyxSaphire pairing, there will be some OCxOC pairings as well. If you are uncomfortable with that, don't read because the gems in the pairings uses male pronouns.**

 **We hope you enjoy.(EDIT: Please read the note at the bottom)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Discovery**

* * *

"Wow! This places looks awesome!"

"Steven, be careful!" Pearl called out. The crystal gems, plus Peridot, had gone to an old gem battlefield that was located in a forest with a huge clearing. They had gone to investigate an old gem ship that had been abandoned in the clearing to make sure that none of the corrupt gem monsters had gone there.

"Did this place really used to be a gem battlefield?" Steven asked, looking up at Garnet as they headed towards the old ship that was covered in vines.

"Yes it was. A lot of gems, from both sides, lost their lives here during the war against homeworld." Garnet answered, gently ruffling Steven's hair.

"We didn't think that someone would leave their ship here though." Pearl stated. The group reached the ship a couple of moments later, with Amethyst kicking the door in before the group entered the old ship completely.

"Alright let's split up. Amethyst you, Steven and Peridot will take the left have of the ship. Pearl and I will take the right half. We'll meet back here in about 20 minutes." Garnet stated.

"Garnet are you sure it's wise to leave Steven and Amethyst alone with Peridot? Her powers are still developing after all..." Pearl questioned, sending a glance to Peridot.

"Relax P, we'll be fine. Peri's been doing good with her metal powers." Amethyst said in an attempt to reassure. Pearl didn't look too convinced but went off to the right with Garnet, leaving the group of small gems to go to their left. The trio continued to look around their half of the ship till Steven stopped and pointed at a nearby door.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked, causing the other two gems to stop. Peridot walked over and inspected the door.

"Hmm.. Interesting. It seems this ship used to have holding cells on it for prisoners." She explained, looking over before adding, "We should probably check the cells just to make sure none of the cluster gems are inside."

"Aww man." Amethyst groaned, clearly not happy with the task.

The group then spent the next couple of minutes individually checking the cells. Steven opened the door to one of the cells before poking his head in. The cell seemed big enough to fit about five to six gems in it. He looked around a few minutes, getting ready to pull his head out till a glimmer caught his eye. He walked into the cell and over to his destination. When he got to his destination, he bent down and picked up what got his eye. It was a round reddish pink gem with a pentagon facet on it. He looked over it a few minutes before he saw another gem, going over to it.

 **~A few minutes later~**

Steven looked around the cell once more, making sure he didn't miss anything. After he saw that he hadn't, he left it with a little pouch he made to carry the dormant gems he he found the second gem, a blue gem that was the same shape as the first one but with an octagon facet, he searched for more. During his search, the gem hybrid had found a square shaped gem with a square facet that was a different darker shade of blue, a green oval shape gem that seemed to have a completely smooth surface, and a pentagon shaped gem that was also a different shade of blue with purple flecks that had a completely smooth surface.

"Well I didn't find anything in my half of the cells." Amethyst said, heading over to where Steven was.

"My search gave negative results as well." Peridot stated, following Amethyst.

"Hey Steven, did you find anything?" Amethyst asked, looking him.

"Well I didn't find any cluster gems but I found these." Steven said, pointing at the gems in his pouch. The two gems looked into the pouch that the half-gem made.

"Whoa. You _found_ gems in one of the holding cells?" Amethyst questioned. She picked up the green gem, looking it over before placing it back in Steven's pouch.

"Yeah but I don't know what kind of gems they are." Steven answered. The half-gem and the kindergarten gem both looked at Peridot. The technician gem sighed before picking up the reddish pink gem and looking it over.

"I can't say for sure but I think this one is a Diaspore gem, that comes from a mineral that has the same name. The gemstone of a Diaspore gem is suppose to be visibly flawless." She explained, putting them gem back into Steven's pouch then added, "You would be better asking either the pearl or Garnet about them for a more definite answer."

"Guess we should meet back up with Pearl and Garnet then." Amethyst said. The trio looked around once more before heading back to meet up with Garnet and Pearl. After walking for a couple of minutes, the trio met up with the duo.

"Well, we didn't find any cluster gems on our side." Garnet answered.

"We also discovered that the ship's power source is just about drained for good." Pearl added.

"Did you guys find anything?" Garnet questioned the trio.

"We didn't find any cluster gems but little man here found five gems." Amethyst answered, using her thumb to point at Steven and the pouch he made.

"He did?" Pearl inquired, looking over at Steven and the pouch he was carrying. Garnet walked over to him and knelt down to where she was on eye level with him.

"Steven, May I see?" Garnet requested. Steven nodded and handed his pouch to Garnet. Garnet looked at the pouch before picking up the blue round gem. She looked it over for a few minutes, "Agate.."

"But that's impossible..His faction was ambushed by homeworld and those who weren't smashed were captured!" Pearl exclaimed.

"There's no mistaking it, this is Agate." Garnet stated, putting Agate's gem back in the pouch. She picked up the square shaped gem next, "Benitoite," the reddish pink gem, "Diaspore," then the pentagon gem, "Dumortierite."

"What's the green gem Garnet?" Steven questioned, pointing to the last gem. Garnet picked it up and looked it over, inspecting it.

"It's an Emerald. I don't remember an Emerald being in their faction so they must've been captured at a different time or from a different faction." She answered then looked at Steven, "Steven, you've just made your mother very proud."

"I did?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Yes. These gems were some of the first to join Rose Quartz when she declared to fight against homeworld for earth. When they were captured, your mother was very sad and searched endlessly. She never gave up looking for them and you found them." She explained. Steven smiled then looked back down at the gems in his pouch.

"Agate's distress signal said that Benitoite's gem was cracked though.." Pearl stated. Garnet picked up Benitoite's gem again before turning it over, taking a sharp intake of air when she did. On the back of the gem was a large deep crack from top to bottom.

"That's a crack alright. And a bad one too."

"We should bubble him immediately."

"What? But why?" Steven asked, looking over at Pearl.

"He could be dangerous. We don't know if he'll regenerate and if he does, there's a good chance he'll be a corrupt gem. You could get hurt." Pearl argued. Steven looked over at Garnet.

"I see a number of paths where Benitoite does regenerate, some as a regular gem and some as a corrupt gem. Steven is fine in all of them though." She stated, handing the cracked gem carefully back to Steven. Steven put the gem back in his pouch.

"But-" Pearl started.

"It'll be fine Pearl. Now come out, let's head back." Garnet said.

"Oh fine." Pearl sighed in defeat, following Garnet with the others back to the warp pad.

 **~At the beach house~**

Steven laid down on his bed later that night, turning onto his side. On the pillow next to him were the gems he found. He carefully fluffed the pillow they were on, making sure not to knock them over. He sighed as he looked at them.

"Garnet said that you guys liked my mom… I hope that… you guys like me too…" He yawned out, closing his eyes as sleep claimed him for the night.

* * *

 **Loritta: So if you read this before and notice that things seem different, that's because I rewrote the chapter though not by much. Certain chapters are going to take place after "Three Gems and A Baby" while other chapters will be set after the new Steven bomb. If you're wondering why, please read chapter three that's still an author's note for the time being.**


	2. Author's note

Hi there. I would like to thank everyone here and Ao3 for leaving comments and kudos on the story, they mean a lot! Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter, that's actually why I'm making this note. Before anyone asks, no I'm not abandoning this story and no I haven't lost inspiration. I have chapter two started(it has 90 words so far), I'm just stuck on it. I've made some new gem characters since I posted the first chapter so I have to go back and make changes to my story plan out documents so I remember to incorporate the changes in the story for future chapters.

(P.S: Yes I know Steven Universe started up again. I'll work on incorporating the new episodes in the story as well.)

What it is, I have some sort of writer's block with **only** **this story**.It's what's preventing me from finishing chapter two but not from working on other stuff. Which leads me to my other reason for making this note. I'm working on two new fanfics/stories. They're nothing serious, just some somewhat crack things using posts from the website as prompts. Only one may be cross posted to here from Ao3, I'm still thinking on it. Anyways, these stories respectively are called _Texts from Gundam Kids_ and _Texts from Vampires_ So if you happen to like me and want to see more writings from me, here are two to look forward to.

 _Texts from Gundam Kids_ overview: A series of drabbles/one shots using posts from textsfromlastnight featuring my OCs(the kids of the gundam pilots minus Duo), Duo Maxwell Jr, Trowa Phobos, Katherine Oud Winner, Kathy Po, and Noin and Zechs' children. There will be appearances of the gundam pilots depending on what the prompt is. Being clear, this **does not** take place in Frozen Teardrop. It's in more of an AU setting mixing the technology from the Gundam Wing universe with a modern world/universe setting. I'm only using some of the characters from the Frozen Teardrop novel to give it some more life.

 _Texts from Vampires_ overview: Okay not much of a creative title but I like it and it fits. It's a series of drabbles/one shots using posts from textsfromlastnight featuring Yui(I'm not sure how much), The Sakamaki brothers(May or may not include Kino), The Mukami brothers, some characters from vampire knight, my friend's OC, and my OCs: The Inatsune brothers(A family of five adopted brothers who were turned into vampires/demon like vampires. Their father is Arthur Inatsune, a music teacher at Ryoutei Academy and a pureblood vampire/demon like vampire), The Tsurugi brothers(A family a three adopted pureblood vampires and cousins to the Inatsune brothers. Their mom is Sayuri Tsurugi, the adopted sister of Arthur Inatsune and aunt to his sons. She was a vampire hunter who became a pureblood vampire after consuming demon blood. She works as a mythology/terminology teacher for the night class as Cross Academy.), and the Tsurugi siblings(A human girl named Suzienita who goes by Suzie and her adopted brother Tadashi, an aristocrat vampire. Tadashi is a member of the night class while Suzie goes to a different school altogether. They're cousins to both the Inatsune and Tsurugi brothers and calls Sayuri their aunt when in reality, she's their ancestor.)

Well that's everything I can think of at the moment. It's 1:11 AM and there are somethings to work on. I will see you all when ever I post the actual chapter two(at that point, this chapter will be deleted if I remember to do so).

-Loritta.


	3. Author's note 2

(Copied straight from where I posted it on Ao3 so sorry if it confuses people)

Hey, me again. I know, I know, I bet you were expecting chapter 2. Well this update isn't that, sorry. I still have a form of writer's block on certain SU things I write and yes I'm still writing while working on chapter two and no I didn't lose interest in this story. Actually I'm announcing that I'm gonna have to rewrite the first chapter and redo a crap load of my tags before I continue. I had started this and had finished the first chapter after Steven Bomb 4 and that's what I had this story set after but while I was working on chapter 2, Summer of Steven happened along with the new eps, I changed some things about some of the characters I have mentioned in the tags and I made more characters who I want to include into the story, Like my beachsona, some human ocs, two diamond courts, 4 diamonds, etc. and I don't wanna play catch up for those eps with chapters or go off a different turns of events with them so I figured it would be better to set the story after Three Gems and A Baby, have a couple of chapters set between that and Steven's Dream(Yes I did watch the leaked eps) then any chapters I post afterwards will be set after That Will Be All. I'm still going to do the Steven Authority thing I have in the tags but I'm gonna take out the "Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond" theory tag and maybe replace it with the "Pink Diamond is Alive" theory. Also, if you commented before and aren't able to comment on the same chapter after I replace the first chapter with the newer one, just send me an IM about it. So until I get around on rewriting the first chapter, I'm gonna keep working on Texts From Vampires and Texts from Gundam Kids while working on two new ones titled "Gundam Kitties" and "The Gundam Gems". Gundam Kitties is basically the pilots being turned into kittens and having to pretend to be normal house kittens while trying to find a way to change them back. The Gundam Gems is a Gundam Wing x Steven Universe crossover that can happen with the gundam pilots being full on gems or the gundam pilots being gem hybrids like Steven. It all depends on that I want to do but I have gems picked out for the pilots, gem placements, a fusion chart in the works of stable and unstable fusions, and weapons. Just bear with me and hopefully I'll have the first chapter redone soon.

Thanks and hope your new year is starting well.


End file.
